an old friend returns
by Addyx10kloverznation
Summary: when scott the are RPM ranger comes back to the Shiba house and hits on Emily who is not happy about it but the person who not happy with it is her boyfriend Jayden. what will happen to Jayden and Emily. will scott confess before he break up the two lovebirds. will update soon along with my other stories.
1. a/n

when scott the are RPM ranger comes back to the Shiba house and hits on Emily who is not happy about it but the person who not happy with it is her boyfriend Jayden. what will happen to Jayden and Emily. will scott confess before he break up the two lovebirds.

will update soon along with my other stories.


	2. Scott returns

**Emily P.o.v **

I was sitting crisscross in the grass playing my flute watching kid's Playing with their toy's "Mommy listen the lady playing Beautiful music"A kid with Blue hair said to his Mother who looked at me smiling "yeah she is"she said as the boy went back to playing with his friends "nice song where you turn it from"The mother of the child said as i'll finished my song "ohh my sister Serena taught me how to play the flute and the song was one of the one's she used to play for me before she got sick"I said making the lady nod before walking back over to her son.

I placed my flute in it little case before putting it in my bag before I heard screaming from The kids and the Parents making me jump up from my spot "what the"i said looking around to see Deker and moogers "GET THE KIDS SOMEWHERE SAFE NOW"i yelled to the Parents as they begin to scramble away "Spin Sword"I said making my Spin sword appear in my left hand "Yellow all Alone where the other's yellow"Deker said sending the moogers to attack "They be here"I said Blocking attacks from the moogers before slicing them with my Spin sword.

I did a Spin kick on two moogers sending them flying onto Deker who growled grabbing his sword from it sheath "Pick it"I said holding my sword out ready to fight Deker ran at me swinging his sword only for me to block it smirking at him "did you forget you not morphed"he said before kicking me over to a Park bench "thanks for the reminder"i said smiling before grabbing my samurai outta of my pocket "SAMURAIZER GO GO SAMURAI"i said before drawling my Symbol hitting it as I'll morphed into the yellow ranger "Yellow Ranger ready"i said before charging at him Deker slashed me in the chest making me fall to the ground holding my chest.

Kevin once said a True Samurai Never gives up so i cant give up "Nice try"I said before slashing his feet making him fall to the ground "A Samurai never gives up"I said pointing my sword at him "well neither do i"he said before kicking me in the chest sending flying into a Park bench "RPM GET IN GEAR"I heard a familiar voice yell making me look that way "never lose your guard"Deker said before throwing me at a tree "owww"i said getting up where are the other's when i need them "Symbol Power:Teleport "I said drawling the Symbol before hitting it as i'll teleport behind deker slashing him on the back making him fall to his knees.

Deker got up before Doing a Spin attack on me making me fall to the ground de-morphing holding my bleeding arm "ughh"i said vision blurring Deker raised his sword ready to end me when a sword blocked it "you leave her alone"The familiar voice said wait a minute red uniform, tires on the shoes it cant be "S-Scott"i shuttered out to weak to fully speak "hey Emily dont worry i'll got you"He said before slashing Deker on the chest who feel to the ground "i can help"I said my strength coming back to me Scott/Ranger red looked at me "Your hurt"he said but i grabbed out my Samuraizer with my good hand "Samuraizer go go Samurai "i said drawling my symbol morphing again.

Deker got up from the ground "who are you"Deker said pointing his sword at Scott who laughed "I'm the red RPM Ranger and you messing with my friend"Scott said running at Deker with me behind him "Slash attack"Scott said slashing Deker multiple times "Spin sword: Semitic swing "i said swinging my sword as yellow energy blasted out making Deker fall to the ground "Nice one Em"Scott said high fiving me "thanks"i said giving him a smile threw my helmet "Yellow and your friends i'll be back and next you wont be so lucky"Deker said before vanishing Scott De-Morphed reliving him in his civilian clothes which was a red shirt with a jacket with red all around it and some blue jeans to some it up he cute 'No Emily Jayden remember'i thought before de-morphing showing all by Bruises and cuts.

Scott looked at me before looking around the Park "Can you stand up by yourself"He asked me in a worried tone "i think"I said before letting go of my leaning pole but my legs gave out and i fell backwards "I got you"Scott said catching me in his arms "okay lets get you home "He said moving my arm around his shoulder i nodded feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden I'll went to say something to Scott but my world became black.

* * *

**(20 Mins later** )

I woke up to someone yelling at someone wait that sounds like Jayden 'ughh who mad him mad now ' i thought opening my eyes turning my head a little to see Jayden yelling at Scott who just stood his grounds glaring at him "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAPPENED TO EMILY"Jayden yelled at Scott who looked over to me "Hey Jayden you dont remember me"Scott said before pulling out his Morpher "RPM GET IN GEAR"Scott yelled before Morphing into Ranger red making the other's gasp along with Jayden "Scott your back"Mia and Mike said running over to him no one Noticing I'm awake yet I saw Lauren walked out of the Kitchen with Kevin behind her "Emily your wake" She said running to my side making the others turning towards me.

I felt two hands help me sit me up on the couch "where were you guys at"I asked groaning in pain from my shoulder Jayden sat down next to me "we were Busy doing something Em"He said hugging me with one arm Scott rolled his eyes "Busy SHE COULD HAVE DIED IF I HAVEN'T SHOWED UP"Scott yelled making everyone even me jump "oww"i groaned holding my shoulder Jayden gave a glare to Scott "You guys wasn't Busy you just didn't want to go help because you were goofing off"Mentor Ji said making me look at them "gee thanks for caring about my life"i said getting up with someone help from Scott "i can help her my self Scott"Jayden said getting up but i pushed him back down "no he can help me you guys made me upset"i said as Scott helped me to my room.

* * *

**How do you guys like the first chapter of an old friend returns.**


End file.
